


Umbrella

by alittleskinnydip



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleskinnydip/pseuds/alittleskinnydip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru realizes he forgot his umbrella at home during a storm. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

http://imaginemakoharu.tumblr.com/post/58401979488/imagine-when-it-rains-makoto-and-haruka-share-an

Pairing: MakoHaru

Prompt: Umbrella

 

Rain.

In Haru’s one track mind, that was all he was able to focus on. The sound of the droplets hitting the window of the classroom. The light scent of the storm lingering from when the window was left open earlier. The shadow of the rain clouds that left Haru in the dark. And if he had to admit, he loved this environment better. He may not be able to swim in this weather, but somehow the rain had the same calming effect.

Haru has stayed after school to help clean the classroom, which normally would involve a second student. But lucky for Haru, the girl who stayed behind to help forgot her umbrella. So when her boyfriend showed up with a spare, Haru told her that he’d finish the rest on his own, and she happily ran off with him. In all honesty, he preferred being alone. It was peaceful this way. The fact that he also didn’t bring his umbrella made Haru work even slower, hoping to outlast the storm. But there wasn’t much left to do. The chalkboard was erased and clean, the desks were all moved to the back of the class, the floor was swept up, and it was still raining.

“Oh well,” Haru sighed to himself. He didn’t mind walking home in the rain. It was just a minor inconvenience. Haru closed and locked the classroom door for the weekend. The walk home was about twenty minutes and the rain had only picked up. Haru slipped on his shoes and debated just how drenched he would be by the time he got home.

That was until he saw Makoto sitting on the steps of the school… with an umbrella.

“Ah! Haru, you’re finished!” Makoto cried cheerfully. Haru didn’t move, he truly wasn’t expecting this.

“How long have you been waiting here?” he asked, feeling a little guilty.

“Not that long, I just didn’t remember seeing you bring an umbrella today so I came back,” Makoto explained. He stood up and opened the umbrella, quickly walking over to Haru’s side and holding it above their heads. He had to admit, the walk home wouldn’t be so tedious now, and Haru wondered whether Makoto realized the gravity of his actions. Did he seriously walk home and back just to bring the umbrella?

“Only one?” Haru wondered out loud as they began walking.

“S-Sorry, I only had one umbrella..” Makoto apologized with a slight laugh, letting the cover hide more of Haru than himself. Haru blinked, unsure if he was really seeing a red tint emerging across Makoto’s cheeks. It was unusual, but Haru felt his lips tugging into a smile. There it all was again. The drops tapping against the umbrella, the smell of the fresh rain, the gray overcast, and now the warmth.

Makoto’s warmth.

It was calm again. Haru took Makoto’s free hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. It was just like he expected; warm. Makoto was a bad liar, a family of five would have more than one umbrella. Haru wondered whether Makoto would ever admit that this was only an excuse to stand closer to each other. Makoto looked up with his questioning green eyes and uncertain expression, very much aware of the fact that Haru has caught on to his lie. Makoto bit his lip, an immediate tell, and gripped Haru’s hand tighter. Haru shook his head, and leaned over to gently kiss Makoto’s cheek.

“Thank you.”


End file.
